1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing system having plural operation units, and effective particularly in a vector processor which processes a vector instruction requiring comparatively long processing time for one instruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data processing system providing plural operation units, for example, a store operation unit, a load operation unit, an adding operation unit, a multiplying operation unit and a dividing operation unit, has already been used. However, such existing scalar processing systems do not allow two or more operation units to execute different instructions in parallel. Moreover, the existing vector operation unit, for example CRAY-1, allow two operation units to execute different instructions in parallel. However, the instruction control means used for such parallel execution is complicated and it is almost impossible to control three or more operation units for the parallel operations by the same control method. Please refer to the following references for a discussion of the above-mentioned CRAY-1.
(1) Communication of the ACM, January 1978, Vol. 21, No. 1, Page 63-66. "The CRAY-1 Computer System."
(2) "The CRAY-1 COMPUTER PRELIMINARY REFERENCE MANUAL" 1975, by Cray Research Inc.